Les Mésaventures de Cell et Freeza
by Pinklaeti
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Cell et Freeza étaient revenus du monde des morts, afin de servir Babidi dans sa quête de ressusciter Majin Buu ? De quelle façon l'histoire se déroulerait avec la présence de ces deux êtres tout-puissants ? Vous le saurez en suivant les Mésaventures de Cell et Freeza ! Fanfic de Cosmic Cannon, adaptée de l'anglais par Pinklaeti
1. Chapitre 1 : un éveil de curiosité

**Chapitre 1 : Un éveil de curiosité**

« Qui sont ces gens, et pourquoi me les montres-tu ? » demanda l'insectoïde. Il regardait un diaporama de photos prises au hasard de Végéta, Goku, Gohan, et Trunks sur un écran holographique.

« Ce sont des Saiyens, Maître. » répondit le grand démon.

« Des Saiyens ? »

« Oui. Ils sont incroyablement forts. »

L'insectoïde regarda son disciple démoniaque d'un œil ferme.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Maître Babidi. Leur puissance est dérisoire comparé à la mienne. » rassurant son maître.

« Je te suggère d'en avoir le cœur net, Dabra. Sinon, pourquoi me les montres-tu encore ?

« J'ai pensé qu'au lieu de passer des mois à collecter l'énergie de ces misérables humains, que nous nous attaquons directement au gros poisson. N'importe lequel de ces Saiyens devrait avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour subvenir à nos besoins. »

Une photo de Gohan affrontant Cell apparaît à l'écran, Babidi demanda ensuite « Qui est-ce ? »

Dabra feuilleta les documents qu'il avait, et répondit « Son nom est Cell. Il fut un redoutable ennemi pour les Saiyens. Il était sur le point de les anéantir et de détruire la planète.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à cet être tout-puissant… ? » demanda curieusement Babidi.

« Le garçon ci-contre l'a vaincu. Il semblerait qu'il soit le plus puissant de tous les Saiyens. Son père, Goku, n'est pas loin d'avoir son niveau. »

« Goku ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… »

« Il est le Saiyen qui a vaincu Freeza, des années auparavant. »

« Ah oui, Freeza, cette pathétique loque comme dirigeant. Le battre relève tout de même de l'exploit. » Puis tournant sa tête vers Dabra, il lui demanda « Bien, que faisons-nous à présent, suggères-tu qu'on les attaque ? »

« Euh… A vrai dire, Maître, je pense que nous devrions plutôt effectuer une approche plus délicate. Dans un an, un prestigieux tournoi d'arts martiaux commencera. Je vous garantis qu'ils y seront. Je pense que nous devrions les avoir par la suite. »

Babidi tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'image de Gohan contre Cell, sur l'écran holographique « Dabra, apporte-moi mon recueil de sorts. A mon avis, j'aurais besoin d'un sortilège puissant »

Dabra obtempéra, et sortit de la salle sombre. Une fois à l'extérieur, il entendit le rire sinistre de Babidi.

* * *

_Le petit Gohan se tenait au centre d'une forêt. Il voyait son père au loin. « Papa ? » questionna-t-il. Goku sourit grandement à son fils, et s'enfonça dans la sombre forêt. « Papa ! Où vas-tu ? Reviens, Papa ! » Hurla Gohan._

_« Ton père n'est plus là, petit » signalèrent deux voix familières à l'unisson._

_Gohan se retourna, de frayeur. Il savait exactement à qui elles appartenaient avant même qu'il ne puisse voir leurs propriétaires. Il fit face à Cell et Freeza, le surplombant, les bras tranquillement croisés._

_« Toujours aussi petit, nabot » toisa Freeza_

_Gohan commença à reculer d'effroi. Puis, il se rendit compte de quelque chose ; lui et ses amis avaient déjà vaincu les deux monstres, et pourraient recommencer. Avec une assurance de nouveau acquise, il leur répliqua « Nous vous avons déjà éliminés une fois, et nous pourrions très bien recommencer ! »_

_« Oh, vraiment… ? » répondit Cell, avec un petit sourire narquois._

_Gohan était sur le point de les attaquer lorsqu'il vit le corps sans vie de Krillin tombé des cieux. Rapidement suivi du corps de Piccolo. Puis celui de Végéta. Puis celui de Bulma. Puis celui de Tortue Géniale, et des corps du reste de ses meilleurs amis. Finalement, le corps de Chichi tomba juste en face de Gohan. Il s'effondra en pleurs, en survolant du regard le cadavre de sa mère. Cell et Freeza se mirent à rire fièrement tandis que Gohan n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer._

_Soudain, Goku apparut devant lui. Gohan leva les yeux et cria « Papa ! »_

_« Gohan, cours ! » ordonna Goku_

_« Mais, P'pa… ? »_

_« Cours, Gohan ! Enfuis-toi d'ici immédiatement ! »_

_Gohan observa une dernière fois Cell et Freeza, avant de s'enfuir aussi rapidement qu'il put. La forêt entière semblait laisser un chemin au malheureux Saiyen en fuite. Il pouvait entendre les bruits d'une lutte derrière lui, mais il était trop effrayé à l'idée de se retourner et de regarder. Il écouta Goku hurler une dernière fois « Gohan, sauve-toi je t'en supplie ! » avant d'entendre le sang gicler d'un coup de poing._

_Gohan se mit à pleurer de plus belle, mais cessa instantanément lorsque le corps sans vie et meurtri de son père tomba juste devant lui. Gohan s'arrêta et allait s'agenouiller près de son corps, lorsqu'il entendit Cell et Freeza s'écrier d'une seule et même voix : « Death Beam ». Tout à coup, deux rayons transpercèrent le cœur et le cerveau de Gohan. Son corps mourant s'abattu au sol auprès de celui de son père, à l'instant où Cell et Freeza levèrent le doigt en l'air afin de créer une double Supernova. Riant une dernière fois, les deux monstres lâchèrent leur monstrueuse attaque, qui engouffra la planète entière._

Gohan se réveilla brusquement, en hurlant « Non ! ». D'une certaine manière, il réussit à tomber de son lit et à s'enrouler dans son drap. Il se tint ensuite debout en dehors de son enveloppe de momie et, avec un bâillement, il constata : « Ça va faire un bail que je n'ai pas rêvé de Cell et Freeza. A mon avis, je dois arrêter le grignotage tard dans la nuit. »

« Gohan, tu es prêt ? » appela Chichi « On ne veut pas être à la bourre pour le Tournoi d'Arts Martiaux. On se rassemble dans une heure, alors dépêche-toi ! »

« Oui, M'man ! lui répondit-il. Il alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche, en pensant à aujourd'hui. Il était trop pressé d'être à nouveau avec les autres. Après avoir entraîné Videl et Goten, les matchs aujourd'hui promettraient d'être intéressants. Encore mieux, il pourrait enfin revoir son père. Il déclara aussitôt que cette journée serait la meilleure de sa vie.

* * *

« Où peut-il bien être ? » s'interrogea Krillin, en faisant les cent pas autour de ses amis.

Après s'être réuni à Capsule Corp, tout le monde s'est rendu à l'île où se déroulait le Tournoi des Arts Martiaux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, tous ensemble. Gohan savoura ces moments passés avec ses amis, même si il souhaitait au plus profond de son cœur enfin revoir son père. Mûten Rôshi remarqua que Piccolo était aussi là, et malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait la personne que Gohan recherchait, Gohan était ravi de voir que son cher mentor était présent. Après avoir pris des nouvelles de Piccolo, l'homme du jour était enfin arrivé. Tout le monde se retourna à l'apparition de Goku. C'étaient des charmantes retrouvailles. Après avoir fait connaissance avec Goten, le fils qu'il n'a jamais connu, Goku et les autres se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée du Tournoi des Arts Martiaux. Cependant tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. Avant d'aller rejoindre les autres, Végéta prit de nouveau la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à la foule. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir observé. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait une petite idée de qui il pouvait bien le faire.

* * *

_Fanfic écrite par Cosmic Cannon_

_Adaptée de l'anglais par Pinklaeti_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Qui affronte Qui ?

**Chapitre 2 : Qui affronte Qui ?**

« Bien, comme vous pouvez tous le voir, c'est ici que vous serez groupé avec votre adversaire pour le tournoi. Quand je vous appellerai, vous viendrez ici et vous retirerez un numéro de la boîte » expliqua l'animateur du championnat.

Tous se tenaient dans l'espace des participants. Goku et ses amis y étaient tous arrivés en se qualifiant aux éliminatoires, en même temps que les neuf autres compétiteurs. Tandis que ses amis discutaient ensemble, Goku était plutôt occupé à observer ses potentiels adversaires. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jewel et Killa. Goku n'était pas du genre à sous-estimer ses adversaires, mais il était sûr que ces deux-là ne feraient pas le poids. Goku porta alors son attention au Guerrier Masqué. Il fut aussitôt surpris par l'allure du combattant. Il semblait à peine marcher, encore moins savoir se battre. Ensuite, il y avait le gros vantard qui n'était pas prêt de la fermer. Encore une fois, Goku se dit qu'il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur deux combattants, debout à l'arrière. Goku ne se souvenait plus de leurs noms, mais une chose en eux lui fit froid dans le dos. Ils semblaient être en plein milieu d'une conversation, mais stoppèrent pour fixer Goku. Il essaya de les saluer amicalement, de la main, mais ils s'en moquèrent et s'isolèrent. _**Eh bien, quelle politesse…**_pensa-t-il.

« Qui sait, peut-être que j'aurais la chance de tomber sur Satan au premier tour » se rassura Krillin, en priant de n'être confronté à aucun de ses amis au premier tour, « On sait tous que ce sera un court ma… » il fut brusquement interrompu par un coup de poing à la tête par Gohan, mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Je ne vendrais pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué » réagit Videl, sur la défensive « Mon père est peut-être un frimeur, mais il peut remédier à ce défaut, vous savez »

« Krillin ne sous-entendait rien. Il était juste en train de plaisanter » répondit Gohan, tentant de faire oublier à son amie les piques de Krillin. Il se tourna vers Krillin en continuant de parler à Videl, et ajouta « Il ne sait juste jamais quand s'arrêter ! »

Krillin s'inclina, honteux, et se réfugia à l'arrière du groupe tandis que Goku s'amusait de la situation.

« Ok, tout le monde » harangua le Présentateur, attirant l'attention de tous « Le premier compétiteur à passer est… euh, Mademoiselle #18.»

« Pioche un bon numéro, hein.» dit Krillin, pendant que #18 marcha vers l'Animateur.

Pendant que C-18 fouillait dans la boîte, le Présentateur lui dit « Eh bien, c'est un nom plutôt intéressant que vous avez.»

C-18 retira sa boule. Pendant qu'elle la regardait, elle lui répondit « Mon père était plutôt ennuyeux, vous savez, mais j'en déduis que vous pouvez désormais m'appeler #12 » Elle jeta la boule à l'Animateur, et s'en alla.

Après avoir chancelé pour l'attraper, l'Animateur confit la boule à son assistant et continua : « Suivant, Ma Junior »

Piccolo s'avança et prit la boule n°3.

« A vous, Goku. »

Goku sentit que tous les regards se posèrent sur lui quand il prit sa boule numérotée. Végéta jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arrière pour confirmer la sensation de Goku les deux guerriers inconnus le regardaient intensément. Végéta analysa le duo : le plus petit faisait quelques centimètres de plus que Krillin. Il portait une tenue noire avec des bordures violettes. Sa peau était pâle, et sa frange violette était semblable à celle de Trunks, mais plus sombre. Et il avait les yeux noirs les plus perçants que Végéta ait vu. L'autre gars était aussi grand que Piccolo. Il portait un T-shirt kaki avec de longues manches blanches. Ses cheveux étaient coupés en brosse, et ses yeux ressemblaient sinistrement à ceux des cyborgs. Quelque chose en eux préoccupait Végéta, mais il mit pour l'instant son souci de côté. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait à affronter un des deux mystérieux guerriers au premier tour.

Après avoir pioché la boule n°15, Goku retourna auprès des autres. Le Présentateur appela ensuite Shin. Piccolo le suivit des yeux tandis que Shin alla retirer son numéro. Goku scruta également le petit, mais puissant combattant. Aux yeux de Goku, Shin avait l'air de ne se soucier de rien. Il alla retirer sa boule, et revint comme si de rien n'était. Shin était le numéro 4, le plaçant ainsi contre Piccolo. Goku se retourna vers Piccolo afin de voir sa réaction. Il pouvait voir que son ami était tourmenté par la tournure des évènements.

« Bien, c'est maintenant au tour de Mr. Satan » l'Animateur regarda autour de lui, et constata que le champion n'était plus là. Un de ses assistants lui murmura que Mr. Satan était encore en train de se reposer pour son match à venir, alors le Présentateur fit son travail à sa place. Mr. Satan était le numéro 14.

Le Présentateur appela ensuite Killa.

« Quel est le problème avec ton père, Videl ? » demanda Gohan.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu as encore envie de te moquer de lui ? » se défendit Videl.

« Non, je ne ferais jamais ça ! Et on ne se moquait pas de lui. Enfin… Je ne… » Gohan fut interrompu lorsque le Présentateur appela Videl, qui répondit aussitôt à l'appel.

Killa fut le numéro 11, le plaçant ainsi contre #18. Videl retira la boule n°5. Elle passa devant Gohan, et ignora totalement son air désolé en quittant les lieux. Gohan courba le front tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Krillin plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Gohan, pour le consoler « Tu ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde, mon grand »

Gohan se tourna lentement vers Krillin, et le dévisagea avant de lui répondre « Je n'en serais pas là si tu avais FERMEE TA GRANDE GUEULE ! »

Gohan s'isola brutalement sur le côté, en essayant de regagner son sang-froid, tandis que le Présentateur continuait d'attribuer les numéros aux compétiteurs.

En plein milieu de leur conversation, le Présentateur appela Pintar, qui piocha le chiffre 2, et appela maintenant Kibito. Goku suivit du regard le guerrier stoïque, pendant qu'il alla retirer son numéro. D'une certaine façon, le guerrier lui faisait penser à Piccolo. Kibito avait l'air si sérieux. Après avoir retiré sa boule, on lui attribua le numéro 10. Le suivant était Krillin.

Krillin examina le tableau en se dirigeant vers la boîte. Se rendant compte que Goku n'avait toujours pas d'adversaire, il se mit secrètement à psalmodier : « Pourvu que je ne tombe pas sur Goku ! Pourvu que je ne tombe pas sur Goku ! » Il mit lentement sa main dans la boîte, et y retira sa boule. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et se pâma de joie de n'avoir pas pioché la boule n°16. Observant le tableau, il réalisa qu'il aurait mieux fait d'affronter Goku. Il avait choisi le numéro 7, et se retrouvait maintenant seul. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre à présent que Gohan, Végéta, le Guerrier Masqué, Jewel, et les deux mystérieux guerriers, retirent leur numéro. Le suspense était insoutenable.

« Monsieur Jewel peut-il me joindre pour le prochain tirage ? » quémanda le Présentateur.

Jewel s'approcha doucement de la boîte, et retira le numéro 6, l'opposant ainsi à Videl. Il sourit et s'éloigna en pensant : _**Maintenant, j'ai affaire à la fille de Mr. Satan. La petite ne saura même pas ce qui lui arrive.**_

« Suivant… Ginger T.»

Le grand guerrier, à présent nommé Ginger T, s'avança. Végéta le regarda attentivement. Avec tous les groupes composés, Végéta savait qu'il ne le combattra pas au premier tour. _**Il y a toujours le prochain tour.**_ Ginger T choisit le numéro 1. Il était contre Pintar.

Végéta le suivit des yeux tandis que le combattant retourna se mettre à l'arrière, pendant que le Présentateur invita Gohan à se rapprocher. Alors que Ginger se tenait auprès de son ami, Pintar frappait du pied : « Alors tu es le pauvre inconscient qui doit se battre contre moi, au premier tour. Je vais adorer t'écraser. » jacassa Pintar. Quand Ginger ne répondit rien, Pintar l'attrapa à l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Je te conseille de retirer ta main avant que je la brise, gros lard. » mit en garde Ginger, tandis qu'il continuait de ne pas regarder son immense opposant.

Pintar fit un pas en arrière, choqué, puis se mit brusquement en colère « Je vais te réduire en bouillis » grogna Pintar, en se précipitant sur Ginger. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit à Ginger, Pintar fut brutalement et mystérieusement envoyé au loin. Il s'écrasa sur un mur, attirant l'attention de l'assemblée.

Après avoir observé la mine abasourdie de Pintar, tous regardèrent Ginger qui dit simplement : « Le gros plein de soupe a dû perdre équilibre ». En temps normal, tout geste violent en dehors du ring conduit à une disqualification, mais personne n'eut pris la peine d'observer la scène alors, Ginger et Pintar restaient en lice. Personne n'eut pris la peine d'observer la scène _sauf_ Végéta, bien sûr. Il avait vu toute leur altercation, et savait que la surprenante perte d'équilibre de Pintar n'était pas due au hasard. Portant le regard vers Goku et Piccolo, Végéta sut qu'ils avaient assisté à la scène, sans même y daigner un regard.

Le numéro 9 a été attribué à Gohan, confronté à Kibito, et l'Animateur fit à présent appel au prochain participant « C'est à vous, le Guerrier Masqué ». Personne le Présentateur appela alors une nouvelle fois le combattant.

Finalement, le combattant masqué se montra : « Je suis le gars masqué. » se présenta-t-il.

Pendant qu'il alla vers l'Animateur, en s'agitant, retirer son numéro, Goku et les autres regardaient. Le compétiteur fut inscrit en tant que numéro 16 sur le tableau, contre Goku. Il se tourna ensuite vers Goku, et lui fit un signe V de la main avec un large sourire sur le visage. Il retourna ensuite à sa place en titubant. Goku trouvait l'étrange type amusant, mais curieusement, il ne pouvait concevoir que le Guerrier Masqué soit fort.

« Lord, c'est à vous.»

Végéta ne pouvait nier qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà eu affaire au guerrier, connu à présent sous le nom de Lord, quelque part. Cependant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se souvenir d'où.

« C'est moi, ou ce gars me dit quelque chose ? » demanda Goku. Végéta n'avait pas vu que Goku était à côté de lui, mais était content de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir d'étranges sensations vis-à-vis de Lord.

« Définitivement » répondit Végéta, pendant qu'ils observaient Lord fouiller dans la boîte.

Lord piocha le numéro 8, le confrontant ainsi à Krillin.

Retenant le nom de son futur adversaire, Krillin dit « Bon, au moins on fait la même taille »

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Lord entendit l'Animateur chuchoter à son assistant : « Et moi qui pensais que #18 était un nom bizarre. Ce type remporte la palme. » Juste au moment où il brandit la boule de Lord à son assistant, un éclair violet fendit entre les deux, réduisant la boule en cendres. Lord sourit, et continua à marcher.

Goku et Végéta ont vu exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, et savaient précisément qui était derrière tout ça. « Végéta, je pense qu'on devrait garder un œil sur ces types. »

« Ok. »

« A ce point-là, je pense qu'il est préférable d'attribuer le numéro 13 à Végéta. Ce qui signifie qu'il affrontera le champion en titre, Mr. Satan » constata le Présentateur.

Végéta était si préoccupé par Ginger T et Lord, qu'il remarqua seulement maintenant sa place sur le tableau.

« Alors, je dois affronter le gros bouffon ? Ça va être passionnant… »

Bien qu'il faisait la tête, Gohan s'écria « Quoi, Végéta ?! Tout sauf Végéta ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gohan. Je ne vais pas être trop dur avec lui. Je vais tout simplement m'arranger pour que personne ne puisse entendre sa grande gueule pendant au moins quelques mois. »

« Cool ! Cette journée ne cesse de s'améliorer » s'exclama Gohan, en retombant dans l'amertume.

« Allez, Gohan. Cette journée sera meilleure. » répondit Goku, en tentant de réconforter son fils, mais son réconfort tomba sur les oreilles d'un sourd.

Goku était sur le point de recommencer, mais Krillin le stoppa : « C'est un ado à présent, Goku. Son humeur changera comme s'il s'agira pour lui du pire jour de toute sa vie, ou du plus beau. Accorde-lui du temps : il redeviendra bientôt notre Gohan. »

Goku ne put qu'hocher la tête, en signe d'approbation, au conseil de Krillin.

« Maintenant que la répartition des participants est faite, voici les matchs :

Premier match: Ginger T vs. Pintar;

Le deuxième: Ma Junior vs. Shin

Le troisième: Videl vs. Jewel

Le quatrième : Krillin vs. Lord

Le cinquième : Gohan vs. Kibito

Le sixième : Killa vs. Numéro 18

Le septième : Végéta vs. Mr. Satan

Et enfin le huitième : Son Goku vs. Le Guerrier Masqué.

Nous nous reverrons dans un petit instant pour le premier match. Bonne chance à tous ! » termina le Présentateur, en quittant les lieux avec son assistant.

Piccolo fixait Shin et Kibito du regard, tandis que Végéta ne quittait pas des yeux Ginger T et Lord. Goku examina les deux duos de mystérieux guerriers, en pensant : _**La journée d'aujourd'hui promet d'être passionnante.**_

* * *

_Fanfic écrite par Cosmic Cannon_

_Adaptée de l'anglais par Pinklaeti_


	3. Chapter 3 : Ginger T contre Pintar

**Chapitre 3. Tournoi : Ginger T vs. Pintar**

« Bon sang de bonsoir ! Bien sûr, Goku disputera le dernier match. Je n'ai plus qu'à me taper sept matchs avant de pouvoir enfin le voir participer ! Se plaignit Chichi.

Durant la courte pause précédant le début du tournoi, tout le monde s'était rué à l'extérieur de l'arène afin de prendre des en-cas, et les spectateurs regagnèrent à présent leurs places.

Oui, c'est vrai. Végéta disputera le septième match. Soupira Bulma. Mais, au moins il affronte Satan. Je sens que ça va être le match du siècle ! Gloussa Bulma, en se rasseyant avec les autres.

Je me demande si Hercule se souvient encore de Végéta, depuis le Cell Game ? S'interrogea Yamcha.

Imaginez sa tête lorsqu'il réalisera à qui il a affaire, au premier match.» proposa Chichi.

Ils levèrent tous la tête au ciel en imaginant le champion pisser de terreur face à Végéta, et éventuellement prendre les jambes à son cou. Ceci fit énormément rire la bande.

« Hé, cette vieille mégère croit que Mr. Satan va perdre.

Elle n'a plus toute sa raison.

Toute la bande se tourna vers les deux gars, qui dénigraient clairement Bulma.

Pardon ?! Fulmina Bulma, en fusillant du regard les deux inconnus.

Vous nous avez bien entendus. Vous êtes bêtes de penser que Satan va perdre, surtout face à la demi-portion qu'il va affronter.

Ouais, ce gus ne doit pas dépasser les 1,20 m !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire aux éclats.

Une veine commença à pulser sur le front de Bulma, celle-ci invectiva :

Je tiens à vous préciser que cette _demi-portion _est mon mari, et qu'il peut mettre Satan ainsi que vous deux, bougres d'imbécile, KO avec seulement une pichenette, EN MÊME TEMPS !

Elle commença à se lever en continuant à crier :

- Et vous savez quoi ? Je me débrouille pas mal, non plus ! »

Les deux hommes ainsi qu'une partie du public aux alentours dévisagèrent Bulma, retenue difficilement par ses amis. Décidant qu'il vaudrait mieux s'asseoir ailleurs, les deux hommes s'en allèrent. Une fois les deux rabats-joie parties, Bulma se calma et se rassit.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme, puis dit :

« Je suis bien contente que nos maris ne s'affrontent pas. L'arène ne les supporterait pas.

Ses compagnons la regardèrent un instant, surpris qu'elle dise une chose en contraste total avec le comportement qu'elle a eu précédemment.

Chichi lui répondit :

Oui, nous aurions dû évacuer toute l'île.

Les deux amies rigolèrent tandis que les autres les observaient tranquillement. Elles étaient persuadées que ça se passerait comme les matchs de la section junior.

D'ailleurs, cela aurait été inutile. Ajouta Bulma, en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Chichi la regarda attentivement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Yamcha s'introduisit dans leur conversation, et la complimenta :

Hé, Chichi ! Ta robe est super jolie !

Chichi ignora le compliment de son compagnon, et continua :

Tu as raison, Bulma ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Les autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, mais Chichi n'avait pas fini :

De toute façon, nous savons toutes les deux qui aurait été le vainqueur.

Evidemment…

Goku.

Végéta. Répondirent-elles simultanément.

Un éclair de rivalité se forma entre les deux femmes, qui se dévisagèrent.

Goku ! S'écria Chichi.

Végéta ! Renchérit Bulma.

Elles continuaient de crier le nom de leurs maris, en se levant vivement de leurs sièges pour faire face l'une à l'autre. Encore une fois, elles attiraient l'attention du public dans la partie de l'arène où elles se trouvaient.

Muten Roshi s'avança et se mit entre les deux belligérantes. Entre leurs poitrines, précisément. A chacune de leurs protestations, leurs seins rebondirent, au grand plaisir du vieil homme.

- Mesdames, il y a un moyen de régler cela en adultes.» dit-il en zieutant chacune d'elles, avec un grand sourire.

Elles cessèrent leur dispute, puis baissèrent les yeux vers le vieil ermite. Une veine saillant au front, Bulma et Chichi envoyèrent avec un double-uppercut le vieil obsédé sur les roses. Elles retournèrent toutes les deux à leurs places, les bras croisés, en se lamentant de la perversité de Muten Roshi. Derrière elles, le Maître des Tortues atterrit, la tête la première, sur son siège.

Gyumaô rejoignit son ancien professeur, et lui demanda soucieusement :

« Maître, est-ce que ça va ?

Roshi se rassit rapidement et lui répondit :

Oh, ça va.»

Il sourit, en pensant :_**Ça valait le coup, héhé !**_

* * *

Alors que le Présentateur se dirigea vers le tatami afin de procéder à la cérémonie d'ouverture du Tournoi, le silence s'abattit sur le stade. Le moment qu'ils attendaient tous était enfin arrivé.

* * *

Dans l'espace des participants, les compétiteurs attendaient que l'Animateur finisse son discours, afin que le tournoi débute. Végéta fixa de nouveau Lord et Ginger T. Les deux hommes l'observaient attentivement. Végéta voulut s'en plaindre, mais mit pour l'instant de côté son mécontentement, le réservant pour ses prochains matchs.

Piccolo se mit au bord de l'entrée. Gohan voyait que son mentor grognait de frustration, voire même de frayeur. A présent que Gohan ne boudait plus, c'était l'état de Piccolo qui entachait la journée du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas le genre du Namek d'être tourmenté aussi facilement. Gohan regarda ensuite Shin et Kibito. Ils se tenaient à l'extérieur, derrière l'espace des participants, et discutaient ensemble avec véhémence. Gohan était prêt. Il était prêt à en découdre avec Kibito, lors de leur prochain match. Pour lui, les deux intrigants guerriers ne semblaient pas être un grand problème, mais si ils préoccupaient tant Piccolo, il devrait s'en méfier à son prochain match.

Goku s'étirait en vue de son match à venir, qui n'était pas prêt de commencer. Il était si excité à l'idée de se battre qu'il avait du mal à contenir son engouement. Krillin observa Goku effectuer des allers-retours comme un possédé.

« Relax, Goku. A ce rythme, tu seras crevé avant même que tu ne puisses commencer ton match. Lui recommanda Krillin.

J'peux pas, Krillin. C'est si excitant ! J'aurais tellement voulu ne pas me battre en dernier ! lui répondit Goku, en étirant son dos de bas en haut.

T'en plains pas ! Moi pour être honnête, plus je regarde Lord, plus il me fout les jetons !

Ah, pas de bol, Krillin ! Répondit Goku, en se relevant, puis en commençant à courir. Moi, je dois m'occuper du Guerrier Masqué.

Ça doit valoir le coup. Puis Krillin tourna son regard vers #18 qui s'avachit sur le mur. Et toi, chérie ?

Amuse-toi bien avec Lord, Krillin. Lui répondit sa femme, avant de sortir.

Krillin ria, puis se retourna vers Goku, mais celui-ci dévisageait Ginger avec gravité.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Goku ? » demanda son ami.

Oh, rien. Je suis simplement content que ce gars combatte en premier je veux le voir à l'action.

Tu ne penses pas qu'on a du souci à se faire avec ces gars, si ? »

Se rendant compte que Krillin commencerait à flipper en confirmant ses craintes, Goku lui mentit :

Naaan, ils sont juste captivants ! »

Goku continua son échauffement, en espérant que Krillin ne lui poserait plus de questions.

Avant que Krillin ne puisse de nouveau interagir, la harangue du Présentateur l'interrompit : « A présent, accueillons nos premiers participants, j'ai nommé Ginger T et Pintar ! »

* * *

Pintar sortit de l'espace des compétiteurs et se dirigea vers le ring, suivi rapidement par Ginger T. Ils furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'encouragements. Les pronostics commencèrent : certains spectateurs pariaient que Ginger allait se faire ratatiner par Pintar, d'autres pensaient que le mystérieux combattant mettrait la misère au gros fanfaron.

Tandis que les combattants prenaient leurs places sur le ring, respectivement opposés l'un à l'autre, l'Animateur commença à raconter le parcours sportif de Pintar, ses participations aux précédentes éditions du Tournoi d'Arts Martiaux en particulier. Quand il eut finit, il se tourna ensuite vers Ginger, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne savait de celui-ci. Il était sur le point de l'interroger, mais le mystérieux guerrier le coupa :

« Voudrais-tu bien la fermer, et démarrer le match ? »

Le Présentateur fut choqué par la froideur du guerrier, mais il donna quand même le coup d'envoi.

« On dirait que tu as vraiment hâte de perdre. Désolé, mais je vais prendre le temps de te réduire en bouillis ! Railla Pintar.

Ginger croisa les bras, et soutint du regard son adversaire, insensible aux piques de celui-ci.

- Trop effrayé pour parler, hein ? Tu devrais l'être ! »

Ginger sourit aux mots de Pintar, ce qui énerva le géant.

Jugeant que la moquerie ne le mènerait nulle part, Pintar fonça sur Ginger. Il lui asséna un féroce coup de poing, mais Ginger l'esquiva en faisant un salto arrière. Pintar grommela et se jeta de nouveau sur lui, mais Ginger l'esquiva encore en sautant en arrière. Il se moquait de la lenteur de Pintar, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus celui-ci. Le gros continua de se jeter sur Ginger, jusqu'à le pousser finalement au bord de la surface de combat.

Réalisant qu'il allait sortir du terrain, Ginger regarda nerveusement Pintar. Un large rictus apparut sur le visage de Pintar, qui lança violemment son poing droit sur Ginger. Le mystérieux sourit, puis s'écarta de la trajectoire du coup d'un bond sur le côté. D'un revers du bras gauche, Pintar tenta de frapper Ginger, mais celui-ci esquiva encore l'attaque d'un saut dans les airs. Pensant qu'il allait l'avoir, Pintar essaya brutalement d'attraper Ginger de sa main droite, mais ce dernier évita l'énorme main du géant en se projetant encore plus haut. Pintar tenta d'asséner un coup de poing à son adversaire, mais ce dernier l'évita encore, et revint à son point de départ. Ginger sourit à Pintar, ce qui rendit son adversaire fou de rage. Le gros combattant repassa à l'offensive, mais sans résultats. Il hurlait de rage tandis qu'il entreprit une nouvelle fois son assaut contre Ginger, avec des coups de plus en plus rapides, mais il s'essouffla sans avoir pu le toucher; encore sans succès.

D'un air malicieux, Ginger fixa Pintar qui essayait lamentablement de reprendre son souffle :

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait pas de voir d'autres parties du ring. »

_**Comment ose-t-il ?! Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de gagner ce foutu match, et ensuite lui clouer le bec. Une bonne fois pour toute.**_

Après avoir repris un peu son souffle, Pintar se remit à l'attaque, en espérant expédier Ginger en dehors du tatami. Cette fois-ci, alors que Pintar brandit son bras gauche droit sur Ginger, celui-ci esquiva le coup en se baissant rapidement au sol, puis bondit et asséna un violent coup de pied en plein sur le visage de son imposant adversaire. Ce dernier fut projeté à l'autre bout du ring.

Pintar s'écrasa juste au bord de la surface de combat, sa queue de cheval ballant à l'extérieur du ring. Il s'assit, puis en massant son visage endolori, il fusilla Ginger du regard. « Comment as-tu osé ?!

Comment ? En pensant qu'il s'agissait bien d'un combat. Si ça te pose un problème, tu ferais mieux de jeter l'éponge. Ou, dans ton cas, de jeter une énorme éponge. Piqua Ginger.

Sale larve, je vais t'ECRASER ! » Hurla Pintar en se ruant vers Ginger.

Quand il parvint à la moitié du terrain, il fit un bond en l'air pour écrabouiller Ginger.

« Oh non, c'est l'attaque fétiche de Pintar, la «Pintar Presser». Personne n'a réussi à s'en tirer, à ce jour ! » S'exclama le Présentateur.

Ginger vit Pintar atterrir sur lui. Au moment où l'ombre du géant le surplombait, Ginger sourit fièrement.

Pintar s'écrasa au sol dans un grand vacarme, en faisant légèrement trembler le ring.

« HAHA ! Alors, on est moins bavard maintenant ? HAHA ! C'est normal, je t'ai ratatiné ! Malheureux, tu n'aurais jamais dû défier le grand et redoutable Pintar ! Railla grandement Pintar, en tortillant son énorme corps afin d'écraser plus Ginger. Mais, il cessa son entreprise pantois. Il se mit à marcher en jetant un coup là où il avait atterri. Ginger n'était pas là il se tenait à l'autre bout de la surface de combat, avec un sourire mauvais dessiné sur le visage. Pintar se retourna et fixa l'autre guerrier, éberlué.

« Le redoutable Pintar ? La blague ! Tu es aussi redoutable qu'un papillon. Persifla Ginger.

M-Mais co-comment as-tu…? Bégaya Pintar.

Ça s'appelle la vitesse, idiot !

Reprenant ses esprits, Pintar se remit en position de combat, encore plus furieux :

Maudits soient toi et ta vitesse ! Beugla rageusement Pintar, se précipitant de nouveau sur Ginger, les poings en retrait.

En voyant Pintar se ruer vers lui, Ginger disparut en un clin d'œil.

Non, maudis soit ta lenteur ». Répondit Ginger apparaissant derrière le dos de son adversaire, les bras croisés.

Pintar se retourna et était sur le point de foncer encore sur Ginger, mais celui-ci stoppa son offensive en lui assénant un gros coup de poing dans le ventre. Tandis que Pintar se courbait de douleur, Ginger lui infligea trois vifs uppercuts qui assommèrent le géant. Ce dernier tituba et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer au sol, mais Ginger attrapa en l'air la queue de cheval de Pintar, et s'en servit pour balancer l'énorme guerrier en l'air. Pintar s'agita continuellement en s'envolant à l'extérieur de l'arène.

« D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Pintar ne sait pas voler. Par conséquent, je pense qu'il est juste de déclarer Ginger vainqueur de ce match ! déclara l'Animateur, en observant avec les spectateurs l'envol de Pintar.

Non, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser. » Interrompit Ginger qui disparut.

Alors que Pintar continua son envol, Ginger réapparut devant lui, et le fit revenir à la surface de combat d'un violent coup de pied. Le gros atterrit brutalement sur le ring, bruyamment, et creusa un petit cratère sur le terrain. Cependant, le crash lui permit de reprendre connaissance, et il se releva doucement tandis que Ginger atterrissait derrière lui.

« Allez, Pintar. Je croyais qu'on était en train de s'amuser ! Provoqua Ginger

Quand Pintar fit face à Ginger, la rage l'envahit de nouveau. Son regard semblait se noircir de fureur.

Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui se foutent de moi, crétin ! »

Il écarta ses jambes, tandis qu'il positionnait ses bras en X. Il commença à grogner et à trembler en concentrant de l'énergie dans ce qui semblait être une attaque.

Ginger resta de marbre au début, mais quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer. L'arène entière semblait être victime d'une secousse, et de fins débris s'élevaient dans les airs. Regardant de nouveau Pintar, les yeux de Ginger s'écarquillèrent en voyant la peau du géant virer au rouge et de la vapeur s'échapper de son corps. _**Qui est-il ? **_se demandait Ginger, tandis que Pintar rugissait de fureur.

* * *

Fanfic de Cosmic Gannon

Adaptée de l'anglais par Pinklaeti

Edit : Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre ce chapitre en ligne.


End file.
